


we just snow together

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Really fluffy, also feat. greg, and estelle, annabeth is the best girlfriend, feat. a lot of winter activities, for a tumblr prompt, like it's just sweet, not only that but me writing canon fluff, percy is the best boyfriend, read the fic to find out who he is, she's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: It doesn’t hit him until his mom tells him that they’re taking Estelle sledding.When was the last time he went sledding?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	we just snow together

It doesn’t hit him until his mom tells him that they’re taking Estelle sledding.

When was the last time he went sledding?

Between two wars, getting kidnapped, and college, there hadn’t been that much time to _go sledding_. A simple sentiment sure, a lot of adults don’t go sledding, but he had lost his childhood to a prophecy.

His mother catches the shift in his mood and raises an eyebrow as she hands him some hot chocolate. She wants to know what’s up, but he truly believes that bringing up his “had-to-grow-up-to-fast” story would completely sour the mood.

“Can we come?” he asks instead.

“Of course!” Sally responds quickly. “You and Annabeth are always welcome to come.”

He hadn’t realized he had lumped Annabeth with him, it’s second nature at this point, but it brings up an even bigger question. When was the last time she’d gone sledding?

Had she ever gone sledding?

He doesn’t know the answer but considering she’s been right by his side through the wars and college and all, it’s probably a negative.

He makes plans for the following day, hugs his mom and sister and walks out the door with more thoughts than he had expected.

Their apartment isn’t too far so he opts to walk, braving through the cold, in an attempt to gather the series of revelations that had occurred to him.

What other winter activities had they missed out on? Luckily, Christmas and New Years had been covered, but sledding is just the tip of the iceberg.

Building snowmen, for example, had they ever done that? Given Camp’s magical weather border, he doesn’t think so. And what about ice skating? Couples are always doing that kind of stuff.

Was he a bad boyfriend for not taking her on the quintessential ice-skating date??

Realistically, he knows he isn’t a bad boyfriend. But with ideas in his head, he knows how he can be a better one.

He’s still smiling when he comes through the door. Annabeth runs up to greet him.

“What’s up?” she asks, eyes subtly roaming his body and he knows she’s checking for signs of a battle.

He does the same, but in that moment, it hurts that she even has to think that way. She’s been on the lookout since she was seven, all he wants is that for one day she doesn’t have to be.

“We’ve got plans tomorrow.”

“What plans?” Her eyebrows crease in question in the most adorable way and he forgoes answering for kissing her because, well, he can.

-.-

“All these layers, I know it’s cold, but what gives?”

Percy thinks Annabeth is smart enough to figure out where they’re going, can see the vague idea forming in her head, but she wants him to confirm it.

He doesn’t, just taking her hand instead.

“Annabeth, I know you’re the planner and strategist and all that, but let me plan one date.” He smiles to let her know he doesn’t mean it and she playfully pouts back, shoulders easing into a more relaxed position.

She’s giving up her need for control on this one. It’s a testament to how well she knows him because clearly something about him is screaming that he wants this day to go well.

Estelle spots them before he does.

“Nannabeth!” she screams, running up to them as Percy pretends to be hurt by the preferential treatment from his younger sister. Annabeth sticks her tongue out at the display, bending down to give her a hug.

But a second later, Estelle yells, “Percy!” in the same delighted screech and he gets a hug of his own.

“There you are! We have another sled but Estelle is afraid to go down,” his mother explains, walking up to them with Paul in tow.

“We’ll go first so she can see that it’s fun,” Percy replies, grabbing a sled while beckoning Annabeth and Estelle over.

“Watch this, Este, Annabeth and I are about to sled down the hill!”

His sister watches as he sits down, holding the sled in place for Annabeth to climb in front.

“No! Percy!” Estelle is clearly still scared but Annabeth turns to shoot her a thumbs up a second before he lets go and gravity does the work.

“WOOOOOO!” The scream isn’t even for Estelle anymore, he’s just truly having a blast. It also helps that Annabeth is right in front of him and despite the wind he can feel her warmth.

They slow to a stop at the end, falling sideways into the snow. Annabeth turns to look at him and he sees her face for the first time since they started.

Eyes wide, cheeks flushed, she’s wearing the biggest grin he’s seen in a while. It makes his heart flutter and he’d kiss her if he wasn’t also grinning as much.

They stand up and Percy waves to Estelle at the top as they make their way back up the side.

“I haven’t gone sledding since I was like four years old,” Annabeth says breathlessly. “Thanks, Percy.”

He doesn’t think he can respond with how his throat is choking up at the genuineness of her voice. Luckily, he doesn’t have to because Estelle is rushing over.

“That was SO much fun!” Annabeth says with the same wide smile to her worried little face.

Needless to say, one go down the hill with Percy, and Estelle is screaming with joy demanding to go again with Annabeth this time.

About twenty minutes in, they manage to get Sally and Paul to go down the hill.

“Last ride,” his mother tells them about an hour later. “Estelle’s nap time is coming up.”

Naturally, Estelle doesn’t want to go but they split up the two sleds, so Percy takes one and Annabeth and Estelle get the other.

“Race you down,” he challenges.

“We’re so gonna win,” Annabeth replies, looking down at Estelle who’s beyond hyped about the race.

“Yeah!”

Paul counts them down. “3, 2, 1, GO!”

The girls win.

Estelle shrieks in joy and Annabeth has the flushed beam on her face. It brings back the memory of the first time she ever kissed him, standing in a chariot, surrounded by victory. He has to physically resist the urge to kiss her right then as he pretends to slump in defeat.

“That was a lot of fun,” Annabeth says once they wave the other three goodbye.

“It’s not over yet.”

“It’s not?” She tilts her head to the side, but he just smiles, turning to scan the park for a good spot.

“Nope! Come on!” Her hand in his, he pulls her to a small section of the field covered in snow. Reaching down, he pats some into a sizable ball and starts to roll.

“Help me,” he says looking up at her. Her eyes are full of amusement, but she drops down beside him to start packing in snow.

“A snowman?”

“He’s not _just_ a snowman! Don’t listen to her Greg.”

Annabeth pulls more snow together, building up the base. “Who’s Greg?”

“Our snowman, duh!”

She stops mid roll to look over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Why is his name Greg?”

Percy doesn’t stop mid roll to answer. “Because that’s just his name. Why is your name Annabeth?”

She shakes her head, a smile still gracing her face, and returns to her work.

Just as Percy thought, building a snowman is right up Annabeth’s alley. If she can design Olympus, she can create the best snowman ever and there’s a glimmer in her eyes as she studies the creation.

He can’t help but stare, only stopping when she sends him out to find some sticks for hands.

By the time he’s back with the sticks, she’s miraculously dug out a few rocks for the face.

They stand back to look at Greg.

“He’s so handsome!” Annabeth exclaims happily.

“But not more than me, right?”

She turns to meet his eyes, the smile turning into a smirk. “Um….”

Percy makes a face, stepping back to throw a snowball right at her chest. Well, he’d been aiming for the face but aiming had never been his strong suit and he’d always opted out of archery.

Something he regrets now, because Annabeth’s aim is much better, and her snowball does hit him in the face.

Cold washes over his nose and cheeks and he turns, scandalized at Annabeth’s giggling form. It’s almost cute enough to prevent his retaliation…almost.

The snowball fight doesn’t last long, mostly because Annabeth breaks out into laughter and can’t seem to stop. It’s too contagious for even Percy to hold back.

“Who even won?” Annabeth asks, still giggling as he wraps his arms around her.

“Greg.”

They both turn to look at the snowman.

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Annabeth agrees, as they bid farewell to Greg and start walking out of the park.

The best part of winter in NYC is that the street vendors just turn to selling hot chocolate, especially near ice skating rinks, so he buys two cups for them to warm up as they watch the ice skaters.

Annabeth holds the cup to her lips, covering her face in steam, but he still sees her eyes watch the ice skaters.

“You want to go?” He asks.

She turns to look at him. “Something tells me you’ve planned for us to go.”

“Only if you want to, we’ve done a lot today.”

“Tomorrow?” She asks hopefully.

“Of course.” As if he could say no to her.

-.-

“Thank you for today,” Annabeth says later that night as she slips into bed beside him.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

She cuddles close. “Yeah I do, I’ve got the best boyfriend ever.”

He wraps and arm around her and pulls her even closer. “I’m just glad you had fun.”

Annabeth’s arm drapes across his chest, hand stopping right over his heart. “I did, and I figured out why my name is Annabeth.”

“Oh?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Cause it fits with Percy so nicely. Percy and Annabeth, they just go together.”

This time he doesn’t—can’t—stop himself from kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anon on tumblr who requested Percabeth and winter activities with domestic Percy. This is just a fluffy cute fic honestly, and I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Please Comment, I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
